


every time (i see you)

by baeksoolatte



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, inconsistencies, naked chanyeol, really word vomit, the meeting scene is the r-rated one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: chanyeol's new home comes with a roommate that only he can see.





	every time (i see you)

**Author's Note:**

> chan-chen is divine. this is not edited so all errors are mine. title is from jongdae's descendants of the sun ost with punch.
> 
>  **❥title:** every time (i see you)  
>  **❥prompt #:** 1  
>  **❥pairing:** chanyeol/chen, side!baekhyun/d.o., mentions of one-sided!chanyeol/d.o.  
>  **❥rating:** pg-13 // r  
>  **❥word count:** 9042  
>  **❥warnings:** the meeting scene is the r-rated one, naked chanyeol, really word vomit, inconsistencies  
> 

The halls are quiet and the only thing Chanyeol hears is the music blasting in his ears. He swipes his thumb over the screen and the song changes to a Jason Mraz hit – one of Chanyeol’s favorites. His luggage is in tow, dragging the entire thing behind him, the wheels have an annoying creaking sound which may be bothering the other tenants of the complex. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind with the melody of the guitar strings isolating his attention only to the music and his new home.

Chanyeol stops in front of a brown oak door, gold numbers that read 921. He fishes for the door key inside the jeans of his pockets and internally exclaims in triumph when he successfully gets the gold key. His jeans are too tight and he needs a larger size but it is the least of his concerns, as of now. He inserts the key, turns the knob, and opens the door. What surprises him is a fully-furnished flat with two bedrooms and one bath. Chanyeol locks the door behind him.

As a junior book editor, Chanyeol’s salary cannot afford a place as stunning as this but, as his luck would have it, the seller is desperate to find a buyer for the unit. Chanyeol smiles and sends a fast and short message to his boss Junmyeon for the tip. If Junmyeon did not tell Chanyeol about this place, Chanyeol would still be living in the _very inappropriate for living_ apartment of Jongin.

Chanyeol sets aside his luggage and rucksack at one corner of the bedroom. He hurries in getting his shoes off – kicking the pair to one side of the room and then works on his pants, wiggling and contorting until the one-size smaller pants come off. Now that he ponders on why his pants are constricting, he remembers that may be he accidentally grabbed one of Jongin’s pants. Chanyeol lies on the bed and the bed receives him with a thud. Only in his loose shirt and briefs, Chanyeol’s grin widens. Finally, he can live in peace and quiet.

Chanyeol dozes off for half an hour and wakes up with a mini pool of drool on the bed sheets. He rubs off the dry remnant of saliva at the sides of his mouth. He opens his luggage and takes out a black bath towel – with an embroidery of his name in silver-threaded Korean letters that read _Park Chanyeol_. He also takes a pair of black boxers and a black shirt. Chanyeol thinks that Kyungsoo’s birthday gifts are more of Kyungsoo’s style than his. He hears Baekhyun’s voice in his head saying “just be thankful or else he’ll kill you.” Chanyeol shrugs it off and laughs at how his friends slash co-workers can be the devil’s advocate of each other yet seem to perfectly fit.

Chanyeol lifts his shirt up and discards his briefs. Clad naked, he enters the shower and does not even bother to close the door, the shower curtain ajar. He lives alone anyway and without Jongin, no strange people can come in and peep at him while he spends half an hour contemplating on his life choices and ten minutes to actually shower. Chanyeol turns on the water and hisses because the heater is off. He does not exert much effort to reach the heater controls and the water becomes warm. _Maybe, the person who used to live here is not that tall_.

Chanyeol curses himself mid-shower when he realizes he forgot to bring shampoo and soap. He turns off the water, brushes his hair slick to the back and gets the towel and wraps it around his hips. Water droplets trickle and slide on his skin as he goes to his room and looks for bath essentials in his luggage. It takes him a few moments to open the luggage’s hidden compartment to get what he needs and a longer time to remember that he did place his toiletries inside the darkest pits of his luggage. Chanyeol takes them in his hands and stands up.

“What are you doing here?”

Chanyeol jerks upon hearing a voice. Goosebumps appear on Chanyeol’s skin, the air has dried up the beads of water on his body and as Chanyeol is aware of, he lives alone and thus, it is either someone is going to rob him (then consequently, kill him and throw his body in the river) or he is hearing voices inside his head.

“Excuse me? Show yourself. Who are you?”

Knowing that he is still sane, Chanyeol instinctively turns and raises both his hands above his head. His eyes are closed shut and he feels the towel fall down on his feet. He is going to die and get molested by a man. Not that Chanyeol wants to be violated but with this body of his, he sure knows that any man will turn gay.

“What the fuck? Why are you naked in _MY_ house?”

Chanyeol notes the emphasis of the voice in the possessive word. Chanyeol opens his eyes and sees a man standing in front of him, arms crossed, and, if Chanyeol may say, the man’s eyes are looking at his _you know what_.

The man clears his throat and stands in another position, this time the man’s left side carries his entire weight. He props his head and shifts his gaze from Chanyeol’s ever welcoming dick to Chanyeol’s face.

“Why are you in MY house?”

Same emphasis.

“Excuse me,” Chanyeol retorts, “this is MY house. I bought this.”

The man smirks and points his finger to what hangs between Chanyeol’s legs. Chanyeol gives a puzzled look and repeats his stance that he owns the house. The man snickers and Chanyeol asks a what.

“Are you an exhibitionist? Do you take pleasure when people look at your penis?”

The man groans in annoyance and Chanyeol uses the plastic containers of shampoo and conditioner to cover the man’s view of his dick.

“This is MY house. I bought this two years ago.”

The man approaches Chanyeol. Chanyeol notices how short his invader is and considers that he can beat this man up only if he isn’t stark naked. The so-called invader scoots down to pick up Chanyeol’s towel and Chanyeol can only look in awe and disbelief.

He could be schizophrenic for all he knows because the man cannot pick up the towel. The man’s fingers pass through the fabric.

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

“HOLY CRAP!”

Chanyeol curses out loud, in sync with his invader’s reaction. He thoughtlessly runs to the bathroom and locks the door. He stays behind the shower curtains as if the thin plastic-like material can protect him in his current situation.

“I’m nuts. I’m fucking crazy. What if what Jongin smokes as experiment is not cigarette but drugs or something? I’m seeing things. Oh my fucking shit.”

“Hey, look at that! I can actually pass through walls. But, WHAT? I can pass through walls?”

Chanyeol peeks and sees the ghost invader walking near him. Chanyeol closes his eyes and prays. He calls for his salvation. He hears the voice of the other being fill the bathroom – mostly questions needing answers. His back touches the tiled walls of the bathroom. Chanyeol shivers because of this contact and the air seems dead. The entire place is quiet and Chanyeol gets to the thought that his hallucinations have stopped. He opens his eyes only to see the invader sitting on the bathroom floor, arms wrapped around its own legs and silently sobbing.

_What is his mind doing to him?_

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol lowers down and sits in the same position as the _being_.

The being looks up to Chanyeol. “Am I dead?”

Chanyeol does not know what to respond. Chanyeol has questions running inside his head as well like if he is crazy or if what is happening is all a result of watching too many shows Jongin has.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know.”

“I do own this house. I bought this two years ago. I’m Kim Jongdae and I work in a designing firm in Gangnam-gu. I am an interior designer. But that’s all I remember, I suppose.” Jongdae says as he tries to stand up.

Chanyeol wants to help but he obviously cannot. His defenses and wits say that he is delusional but he thinks it is not good of a time to actually ponder on that.

Jongae sniffles and walks out of the shower.

“Towels are in the upper cabinet, the bottom level.” Jongdae turns to Chanyeol and tells the tall man to cover his junk. Chanyeol mutters a “thanks”.

Chanyeol heads to his room and wears the clothes he prepared earlier. He dons a pair of joggers in exchange of the boxers. He wraps a towel around his head and then, takes it off and dries his hair. He sees Jongdae waiting at the living area. Jongdae stands by the couch, biting his nails.

Chanyeol could say that he is not really dreaming or hallucinating or whatever you call it.

“I’m done. Sorry about earlier.” Chanyeol says as sincere as possible, masking the fear and curiosity that is inside him.

“I’ll let you stay in my house…” Jongdae trails. He looks at Chanyeol who assures that they are a few paces away from each other. “Help me know what happened to me?” Jongdae reaches his hand out and hold Chanyeol’s wrist – to which the latter responds with a shiver. Jongdae’s hand does not pass through Chanyeol.

“I can’t possibly be dead, right?” Jongdae asks. Jongdae’s eyes frown along with his lips. “I mean, look at this? I can actually touch you and not pass through.”

“I guess so. I’m really sorry but I don’t know.”

Jongdae removes his hand around Chanyeol’s wrist. Chanyeol brings his other hand around it – feeling the coldness Jongdae’s touch left.

“Will you help me?” Jongdae’s gaze on Chanyeol is soft and it tugs Chanyeol to say ‘yes’ without thinking of the consequences this arrangement might bring.

Jongdae sits on the couch and does not fall down. It bewilders Chanyeol how this is all possible because if Jongdae’s a real _real_ ghost then the man’s body should have passed through the seat. This _nuance_ makes Chanyeol think that a) he has really lost it, or b) Jongdae may or may not be dead and needs help. Chanyeol wants to ponder what would happen if Jongdae is alive and where he will live once Jongdae reclaims the house. But Chanyeol does not step on that line _yet_.

Chanyeol leaves his luggage in the bedroom – Jongdae’s bedroom – and sleeps in the room opposite (per Jongdae’s instructions). He lies on the bed with eyes shot open. His mind replays the events that unfolded that day. He feels his wrist once again and rubs the skin in the hopes to remove the ghostly feeling of Jongdae’s touch on his skin.

 

☁

 

 

 

The past two weeks has been a roller coaster ride for Chanyeol. First, he moves to a new home which he got for a bargain. Second, a sort of ghost being tells him that the flat is owned by the non-flesh, half-material being. This being’s name is Jongdae. Jongdae claims ownership of the flat and the furniture and fixtures inside the flat.

Third, ghost being asks for his help to uncover some things. Chanyeol learns Jongdae’s basic information (name, age, birth date and place, address, family, education, work, relationships, etc.) in one of their late night movie watching and snacking engagements. Together, they piece that Jongdae forgets the memories that happened moments prior to whatever caused Jongdae’s current state.

Fourth, he only sees Jongdae sporadically – Jongdae shows up on some days while disappears on most. The thing is, Chanyeol is the only one who sees and hears Jongdae. No one else can.

Last, Chanyeol cannot seem to open up this dilemma of his to anyone for numerous reasons. Baekhyun would snort and be useless (“Seriously? Chanyeol, you just need to get laid.”). Kyungsoo would go all rational (“Ghosts do not exist, Chanyeol.”) Junmyeon would give Chanyeol a day-off (“I think you’re overworking yourself, Chanyeol. Take the day-off and take a rest.”). Jongin would pretend to listen (“Yeah, man. Great. Good job. Go get a boob job.”). Knowing how no one can help him in this struggle, Chanyeol enlists his own and the universe’s help. Chanyeol prays that the universe can send someone who can save him _and Jongdae too_.

 

☁

 

 

 

The Sunday skies are shining over them. Chanyeol and Jongdae walk side-by-side, both humming a tune they cannot get out of their heads.

( _“If you gave me a chance, I would take it…”_ Jongdae sings, his English is quite rusty around the edges. He hears Chanyeol’s laugh from the kitchen.

“Like you’re English is perfect!”

“I didn’t say my English is perfect…” Chanyeol answers. He slightly shifts his attention to Jongdae. “… but it’s better than yours!” Chanyeol sticks his tongue out and waits for Jongdae’s reaction.

“Show-off!” Jongdae yells and goes to ~~his~~ Chanyeol’s bedroom.

Chanyeol laughs and goes back to making dinner.

 _“When I am with you, there’s no place I’d--”_ Chanyeol sings, entertaining himself while he washes the stack of dishes resting in the sink. _Not that Chanyeol wants to wash those plates. Jongdae’s nagging is too much to bear. It’s like he has a roommate._

“--rather be.” Jongdae joins Chanyeol and injects a laugh.

“You got the syndrome too.”

“You sing it 24/7. It’s impossible for it not to get stuck in my head.” Chanyeol pulls a funny face which Jongdae smirks to.)

Chanyeol tries hard not to look at Jongdae while they walk en route to a record store he likes. They learn the past week that only Chanyeol can see and hear Jongdae. Thus, Chanyeol looking to the side and striking up a conversation with Jongdae would seem weird in the eyes of the other people enjoying a Sunday morning walk. Chanyeol looks around and his eyes fix on a guitar idly standing behind a shop window. His eyes never leave the instrument as he continues to walk and accidentally hits a pole.

“Ow.” Chanyeol groans and rubs his forehead.

Jongdae cackles at the sight but immediately changes when Chanyeol continues to rub his forehead. Jongdae looks up and sees a small bump. He swats Chanyeol’s hand away and checks the condition of the lump. Chanyeol jerks upon the sensation.

“I can feel something,” Chanyeol says, minimizing the movements of his mouth. People would only see him talking to himself and that is not something really good.

“Are you like in love with me?” Jongdae kids.

“No, stupid. I mean, you’re touching my forehead and I feel it. I don’t feel the flesh but I feel something.”

“That’s a good thing, right? That means, I’m alive.”

“Do you feel something too?” Chanyeol asks and peripherally sees Jongdae nod.

“Good morning. Welcome to our humble store,” the clerk greets Chanyeol upon entering the shabby vinyl record store. The clerk looks at Chanyeol with a stoic face and turns to the empty space at Chanyeol’s right – where Jongdae stands and sings a pop song.

“We have new records in the third aisle. But as for your companion, the genres in the sixth aisle would match his taste.”

“You can see him?!?”  
“You can see me?!?”

Chanyeol and Jongdae exclaim in sync.

“Yes. I can hear him too.” The clerk, whose nametag reads _Sehun_ , replies.

Chanyeol looks around and sees only him, Jongdae, and Sehun in the store. Chanyeol’s knots loosen. Noticing that the clerk can hear Jongdae and that no one can judge him for talking to _himself_ , he turns to Jongdae. There is an indescribable look in Jongdae’s face – a mixture of confusion and of happiness.

“I’ll get some additions to my collection. You want to stay here?” Chanyeol asks and leaves when Jongdae nods.

“How can you hear me?” Chanyeol hears Jongdae’s voice. The third aisle is not far from the counter and Jongdae is quite a loud mouth.

“I have _the gift_.”

Chanyeol picks out two vinyl records and returns to Jongdae. Jongdae and Sehun are still conversing but this time, Jongdae is sitting on top of the counter, beside the register. Sehun’s eyes are on Jongdae’s and Jongdae, the same.

_They just met and what? They’re now best friends? Wow, Jongdae._

Chanyeol shakes his head and hopes that the thought leaves him as well.

Chanyeol clears his throat but the two men don’t hear him. By the looks of it, Jongdae is so engrossed with Sehun’s passionate talk on traditional Korean interior design. Chanyeol is rarely to judge but Sehun does not look the knowledgeable type.

 _Not that Chanyeol is jealous._ Chanyeol is _not_ jealous. Chanyeol is _never_ jealous – even when he liked Kyungsoo and all Kyungsoo talked about was Baekhyun.

Chanyeol attempts to break the conversation again. He fakes a cough but nothing happens.

“Excuse me… I’ll be paying for these two.”

Sehun is the first to pull away. Chanyeol places the two records on the counter top and points at them.

Chanyeol purses his lips into a thin line and tugs an annoyed smile. He gives a gold card. Sehun punches the code of the records, swipes the card and puts the items inside a paper bag. Chanyeol takes the paper bag from Sehun.

“We should get going.” Chanyeol tells Jongdae.

Jongdae gets off of the counter top and stumbles on his landing, bumping into Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol’s hands grip Jongdae’s shoulders and steps back because of the sudden collision. Chanyeol feels a sensation inside his chest but sets it aside.

“We’ll go ahead now, Sehun!” Jongdae chirps and Sehun smiles at Jongdae’s direction.

“Thank you. Please come again.” Sehun bows.

“Oh, we will!” Jongdae waves and the clerk does the same.

“Sehun tells me that I’m still alive and that my soul is wandering.” Jongdae rests his chin on his hand. He looks at Chanyeol eat dinner.

“Okay.”

“And that, the reason you can feel it when I touch you or whatever, or why I can sit down without passing through is because I am not dead. I might be in a coma though. That’s the only thing that makes sense?”

“Yup. You can’t be hibernating. Haha!” Chanyeol dryly laughs. Jongdae is unamused. Chanyeol apologizes.

“But he can’t answer why you’re the only one who can see and hear me. You don’t have _the gift_ because you don’t see other lost souls. So, there’s the mystery in that.”  
Chanyeol finishes his bowl.

“Maybe, it’s fate.”

Jongdae snorts. He laughs at Chanyeol’s sappy remark and Chanyeol’s cheeks drown in deep crimson. Jongdae calls Chanyeol “a big sap” and reaches to pinch Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol touches what he assumes is the back of Jongdae’s hand and they both twitch. Jongdae’s eyes widen in the contact and retreats.

“I should go.”

Jongdae goes to the living room and resumes to watch whatever is on cable television.

 

☁

 

 

 

Four weeks into being _roommates_ , Chanyeol can claim that he knows Jongdae inside out and Jongdae, the same. Living in the same place as Jongdae is not something Chanyeol expected (because he did move out to escape from Jongin and the thoughts of having a roommate) but so far, he does enjoy the company. They spend most of their time together, watching films, going to bazaars, taking walks, and more. Every Saturday is movie night and Sunday is their meet-ups with Sehun. Sehun proves to be helpful in Chanyeol and Jongdae’s search for Jongdae’s memories.

“I haven’t really seen this.” Jongdae interrupts Chanyeol who is filing some vinyl records on the shelves. Jongdae steps inside the room. Wonder and awe reflects from his eyes as he scans the three four-level shelves – one attached to one wall of the room. Around three more shelves have spaces left.

“This is my collection. I collect old vinyl records and I listen to them with this.” Chanyeol points to a vinyl record player on one side of the room, left side of the door. The player sits on top of a wooden block and is under a poster of The Beatles. Chanyeol goes back to organizing the last five records on the shelves.

“Are these randomly arranged?” Jongdae marvels at the entire room. He did not have an idea that Chanyeol turned the spare room into a music room.

“No. I have a system…” Chanyeol continues with the system he uses in organizing his collection. Jongdae is impressed.

Chanyeol takes one record from the second shelf, third level. He plays the record.

“I like this song!” Jongdae exclaims.

“I heard you sing it.” Chanyeol smiles. “I’m off to make dinner.”

 

Chanyeol learns more things about Jongdae. Jongdae likes a variety of genres the same way he does which is why they effectively bond in Chanyeol’s music room. He shows Jongdae more to his collection and Jongdae simply sits and listen to Chanyeol talk about music.

The spaces of the room slowly disappear with all of Chanyeol’s musical instruments. Chanyeol displays two of his guitars from his younger days and a keyboard. There are a few bean bags on the floor and a mini fridge at the side.

Jongdae sings and it is his passion. Chanyeol plays instruments and they enjoy each other’s company when they make music. Chanyeol would hear Jongdae laugh out loud when Jongdae’s voice cracks and he would stare at how his _ghost invader turned friend_ would react to these things. Jongdae’s eyes would light up and when everything becomes too funny for Jongdae to handle, Jongdae would bury his head in Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol does not move. He does not feel flesh on his skin but he does feel something. When Jongdae steps back, Chanyeol hears the hammering of his heart.

 

Chanyeol likes to cook – a thing he acquired from being roommates with a sloth like Jongin. Jongdae likes to eat but in Jongdae’s current situation, Jongdae can only watch Chanyeol cook. Cooking and food is another point they intersected at.

Jongdae suggests restaurants and food places for Chanyeol to try and he comes along with Chanyeol. Jongdae is Chanyeol’s resident and fellow foodie which is a good thing because Jongin is the type to eat anything chicken and does not really consider other food options. The feeling is heart-warming when Chanyeol sees Jongdae’s response whenever he says he likes Jongdae’s recommendations. Jongdae sits across Chanyeol and the man cannot help to display a winning smile. Chanyeol smiles to himself and thinks that even in this difficult arrangement, Jongdae is smiling and happy.

Chanyeol does admit, at least to himself, that his heart melts in Jongdae’s smile. But he is sure the reaction is not mutual, not when Chanyeol’s entire set of teeth shows when he smiles.

 

☁

 

 

 

So far, the progress is little. Chanyeol has asked Junmyeon two weeks ago about the flat and Junmyeon directs Chanyeol to Kyungsoo. Chanyeol opens the issue of the _previous owner_ in one of their break times at work.

“I guess I can help in asking? I learned it from Baekhyun’s mom. We were having dinner once and Baekhyun was in the pain in the ass,” Kyungsoo blabbers, “so I was helping his mom do the dishes and she asked if I have friends who would want a new place.”

“Ah, I see. Does Baekhyun’s mom know who the previous owner is?”

“You have to ask Baekhyun for that,” Kyungsoo takes a sip of coffee.

“Ask me what?” Baekhyun pipes in and pulls the chair beside Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo turns to Baekhyun and responds. “About the--”

“--ask me what?” Baekhyun interjects and Kyungsoo groans. Chanyeol laughs at the two of them. It is funny how they both make it work.

“Ah. About the previous owner of my flat. I’m just curious.” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun’s reaction. Baekhyun’s raises one eyebrow and Chanyeol hopes that his friend does not misread his question. _Like Baekhyun would believe that thing with Jongdae._

Baekhyun’s gaze at Chanyeol makes the taller man uneasy. Baekhyun erupts in laughter. “I got you there!” A few more snorts follow. Baekhyun stops when Kyungsoo jabs his side.

“Okay. So, my mom calls me up one night and asks,” Baekhyun clears his throat and shifts his pitch, “‘son, do you and Kyungsoo have a place already?’” Chanyeol laughs but Kyungsoo’s grumpy face and icy glare makes Baekhyun stop the voice acting.

“Continuing… so I say, ‘yes, mom. We do and we really don’t intend to leave it.’ And then she goes on mentioning that Kyungsoo and I can’t live in our small apartment forever. Like, what if we get married and have kids and all that domestic bull--”

“Then, let’s just end this! You’re wasting my time here if you don’t want that” Kyungsoo vents. Baekhyun covers his mouth with his hands and hangs his head low. Chanyeol watches the entire thing unfold in front of him and continues to fire the guilt in Baekhyun’s system.

“DOMESTIC BULLSHIT,” Kyungsoo emphasizes. “I might as well find a person who is in it for the long haul.” Kyungsoo is about to stand when Baekhyun takes his hand and holds it. Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo’s hand and apologizes. Kyungsoo does not falter and tries to remove Baekhyun’s grip.

“I’m sorry, okay.” Baekhyun pouts and Kyungsoo does not even spare a look.

Chanyeol pretty much understands Kyungsoo’s reaction. Baekhyun can be of a hard-headed and insensitive brat but he knows Kyungsoo would take Baekhyun back. Kyungsoo always does.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun’s hand rests on Kyungsoo’s chin and he turns his boyfriend’s head to face him. He apologizes one more time and makes sure the other man sees his remorse. He plunges in and kisses Kyungsoo on the lips, completely careful to not insert any tongue. It last for a few moments and when it ends, Chanyeol’s eyes have grown in size and there is a trace of Baekhyun’s saliva on Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo’s cheeks are red,

“I am scarred for life,” Chanyeol utters.

“So where was I? Okay. Then I tell my mom that Soo and I will find a place but not now because, duh, we’re saving up, right?” Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo who is dumbfounded, biting on his lower lip to control the embarrassment. “And then, she continues to nag… LIKE, PLEASE. SHE NAGS and--”

“--Baekhyun! Just answer my question!” Chanyeol lets out.

“Oh yeah. What was your question again? I’m sorry. I always get lost in my rants and kissing Kyungsoo senseless here doesn’t really do me well.” Baekhyun flashes a winning smile and Kyungsoo drowns in his seat, red from all the embarrassment. Kyungsoo fans himself and Baekhyun giggles.

“Aren’t you so hopelessly in love with me?” Kyungsoo slightly punches Baekhyun’s arm but Baekhyun catches the punch and crashes his lips on Kyungsoo.

“Stop with all the kissing! Jesus!” Chanyeol grouches. He gives Baekhyun and Kyungsoo a look.

“You’re just jealous because you’re single.” Baekhyun refutes and leans in to peck Kyungsoo’s lips and goes back to Chanyeol.

“I’m not that single. Well, I am. But I think I like someone so…” Chanyeol pauses to think and his mind shows Jongdae’s smile from the other night. Chanyeol sighs. “Well, I don’t have an answer to that. But I am not alone.”

“You should have just continued to nail Jongin. Why leave a hot roommate? Why?” Baekhyun whines. Kyungsoo leans in and whispers something into Baekhyun’s ear and Baekhyun reddens.

“So? The answer to my question?” Chanyeol demands and Baekhyun suggests they call his mom because he doesn’t really pay attention to her when she nags.

Baekhyun dials his mom’s number. All Chanyeol and Kyungsoo hear are whines and complaints from Baekhyun. It takes around two minutes into the conversation for Baekhyun to ask his mom about the flat. He bids her goodbye after her answer. He presses his phone and his mom is on speaker.

“Bye, Baekhyunnie. Don’t forget to eat and don’t be a pain in Kyungsoo’s ass.” Baekhyun’s mom says. Chanyeol laughs out loud.

“But Kyungsoo likes pain in the ass.” Baekhyun mocks with a hint of green in his tone.

“What?”

“Nothing!”

“Hello, Mrs. Byun! Goodbye!” Chanyeol exclaims and Baekhyun’s mom responds with “Is this Chanyeol? Oh, hi, dear! Baekhyun and Kyungsoo tells stories about you. I hope you’re loving your new home. I hope you get to come with the two to our home soon.” Chanyeol answers with a “sure”.

“Also, Kyungsoo, before I go, please don’t leave my son. I know there are moments when you want to but please don’t leave him. You’re the best thing he can get so please be patient on him. I love you, darling.” Baekhyun’s mom blows kisses and Kyungsoo smiles.

“Love you too, mom! I still love him… as of now. I guess.” Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s mom chuckle. Baekhyun has a straight line on his face. Kyungsoo makes it up with a kiss on the cheek and the passive face comes to life. Baekhyun hangs up.

“So, the answer?”

“Mom says she got it from Baekbeom hyung. Baekbeom didn’t tell her anything though.”

“Can you ask your hyung about that?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun says ‘yes’.

“He’s so busy with work though. Sorry about that. He’s currently in…” Baekhyun ponders, “what place was that again?” Baekhyun thinks further and Kyungsoo ends his misery by giving the answer.

“Baekbeom’s hyung in Norway right now for his job. He mentioned that he won’t be able to open his contacts etc. We’ll just ring him when he comes home next week. Is that alright, Chanyeol?”

“Sure. Let me know immediately!”

 

Chanyeol tells Jongdae that the latter still needs to wait for a little more. Jongdae does not complain. Chanyeol urges Jongdae to cheer up and props in a movie for them to watch. Mid-way the movie, Jongdae falls asleep and his head falls on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol shudders and gazes at Jongdae’s sleeping face.

_If only I could feel your skin on my palm and trace my fingers on your face, I would have done it._

Chanyeol eyes fall on Jongdae’s lips. The ends twitch into curves and there is almost a faint smile on Jongdae’s face, a smile that widens and brightens when he is awake.

Jongdae’s eyes fly open and he wakes up. His head bumps Chanyeol’s jaw and Chanyeol flinches. Chanyeol breaks his gaze and instantly look at the screen, pretending that he intently watches the credits scroll.

“Sorry, I slept.” Jongdae yawns. He covers his mouth when the yawn ends. “How was the movie?”

“Oh. Movie. Great. Great.”

“Well, good night!” Jongdae stands up and stretches. He transfers to the other couch and sets camp there.

Chanyeol walks to his room (Jongdae returned the room two weeks into the arrangement). He sits by the side of the bed and takes off his socks. He sets the blankets aside and lies down. He slightly smiles in the vision of Jongdae asleep.

Chanyeol doesn’t sleep and he is deep in his thoughts. The rain starts to fall and it is as if there is a soundtrack to complete his current state. There are questions in Chanyeol’s mind whether he likes Jongdae or not, if it is right to do so (if he does like Jongdae), and if Jongdae could feel the same way (in the case if he does have feelings for Jongdae).

 

☁

 

 

 

Baekhyun tells Chanyeol that he and Baekbeom talked. Baekbeom mentions that the previous owner is Kim Jongdeok, Baekbeom’s colleague in his job. Baekbeom also says that he has told Jongdeok about Chanyeol’s inquiry. Baekbeom gives Baekhyun Jongdeok’s contact information. Baekhyun relays this to Chanyeol.

“I just sent you a text message regarding Kim Jongdeok’s contact information.” Baekhyun points to Chanyeol’s phone.

“Can I ask why you’re so eager to meet the old owner?”

“You already asked it, Baek… And to answer, I have questions about the flat.”

Baekhyun lets Chanyeol slip.

 

Chanyeol does not tell Jongdae about Jongdeok. He does some investigating on his own so that Jongdae is not overwhelmed with information. He types Kim Jongdeok in Facebook and clicks on the first name that appears. The profile photo is of a man who looks similar to Jongdae. He scours through the albums and confirms the man’s identity when he sees photos of Jongdae. Chanyeol closes the tab and opens a new one. He logs in his email account and writes an email to Kim Jongdeok about the unit. He doesn’t mention Jongdae. All Chanyeol places are vague questions.

Chanyeol instantly closes the laptop when he hears Jongdae’s voice call his name.

 

☁

 

 

 

Chanyeol has known Jongdae for two months. Chanyeol ponders if it is long enough to decide that he may have _more than friendly_ feelings for Jongdae. Of course, this is true. Chanyeol admits it to himself but knowing that if it is possible for him to like Jongdae more and more each day is a territory Chanyeol does not cross.

Chanyeol has lived with him knowing how Jongdae is a big wuss. Jongdae sleeps with the night light on which Chanyeol hates. But Chanyeol does not have much of a choice because thunders are not his thinking and the sky is furious right now.

“My rules. We’re sleeping with the lights off.”

Jongdae groans and remarks against Chanyeol’s orders.

“You need me more because you can’t handle the thunder.”

Chanyeol insists that they would sleep without the night light. Jongdae relents and then, gives in to Chanyeol’s wishes. Jongdae stands up from the floor and lies on the bed, wiggling and pushing Chanyeol to make some more space.

“No nightlights. But I get to sleep beside you.” Jongdae wriggles his eyebrows and looks down on Chanyeol’s face, pinning the taller man under his stare. Chanyeol’s eyes narrow and pushes Jongdae off.

“Fine.”

Jongdae moves his body and gets the blanket on Chanyeol’s side of the bed. Chanyeol lies still with his eyes closed. He feels sweat trickling down his forehead. Jongdae is just too close. Jongdae falls asleep faster than Chanyeol and he tries not to move a lot so as not to wake Jongdae up.

The list of Jongdae facts grow longer when Chanyeol adds the _hugs in sleep_ item. One of Jongdae’s arms is wrapped around Chanyeol’s arm while the other is sprawled around Chanyeol’s tummy. One of Jongdae’s legs are on Chanyeol’s thighs and Chanyeol cannot breathe. Jongdae is _literally_ all over him. For Chanyeol, breathing gets harder when Jongdae is this close to him even if Jongdae is half-ghost or whatever spirit it is called.

_Sometimes, Chanyeol wishes that things could have been easier for him. He could have just met Jongdae in a record store and they fell in love at first sight. But no… Jongdae must come into a half-human, half-spirit essence._

Chanyeol’s phone lights up and his internal monologue is cut short. He reaches for the phone on the nightstand with his free hand. Chanyeol sees an e-mail notification.

_1 new email(s) from Kim Jongdeok_

Chanyeol returns the phone back to the stand and rests for the night. He has time to deal with this tomorrow. All he needs is to go to sleep with Jongdae’s head lying on the edge of his chest. Maybe, in Jongdae’s dreams, the boy hears Chanyeol’s heart beating like crazy.

 

☁

 

 

 

Jongdeok’s reply comes a little over a week after Chanyeol has sent it.

From: Kim Jongdeok  
To: Park Chanyeol  
Sent: February 26

**Flat Inquiry**

Hello, Chanyeol. Yes, we could meet. I heard about you from Baekbeom who heard about you from his brother. Let’s meet at Dalkomm Café on Friday (28 February, 2016) if you’re free. Please let me know of your response.

\--  
**Jongdeok Kim**  
_Data Processing Analyst Head_  
JP Morgan & Chase Co. Korea  


Chanyeol confirms the meet.

Chanyeol does not yet tell anything to Jongdae.

 

Chanyeol raises his hand when the man on the phone asks where he is seated. Jongdeok approaches Chanyeol’s table. The man is wearing a crisp shirt and skinny pants. Jongdeok, in Chanyeol’s approximation, stands a tad bit taller than Jongdae. Chanyeol gestures for Jongdeok to sit down and the man sits. Jongdeok adjusts his glasses and Chanyeol opens the conversation about the flat.

“Do you like the place so far?” Jongdeok asks. His voice is lower compared to Jongdae’s.

“Yes, I do.” Chanyeol sips his drink. He stares at Jongdeok’s face and sees how he looks similar to Jongdae. The resemblance is uncanny. Just one look and that person would know Jongdeok is Jongdae’s brother.

A server comes in and hands a menu to Jongdeok. Jongdeok scans it for a few moments and orders a caramel macchiato with whipped cream.

“I noticed some things which I think belongs to the owner of the house. Maybe, you’d like to have it back.”

“To be honest, Chanyeol ssi, it’s my younger brother’s place. I don’t think he’d want them back.”

Chanyeol is careful in getting more out of Jongdeok. He asks more questions about Jongdae to which Jongdeok responds with straight to the point questions. Jongdeok says that Jongdae is currently in a hospital.

Chanyeol shows his sympathy.

The waiter comes and serves Jongdeok’s drink.

“I actually know Jongdae,” Chanyeol mutters.

“How?”

“Ah…” Chanyeol thinks of reasons that he can use, “we met somewhere before I think it was in a conference or seminar? Or a meeting?” Chanyeol acts as if he is recounting his meeting with Jongdae.

“It was a business pitch!” Chanyeol blurts out. “We met in a business pitch. We weren’t exactly close but I do know him. What exactly happened?”

Jongdeok drinks and half of his venti drink is gone. Jongdeok removes his glasses.

“Jongdae was off to go back home for parents’ day last year. He was never home. He never came back home even on holidays. He was just that busy. So, he decided to surprise our parents on parents’ day. No one knew he was going to visit home. It was raining that early morning but Jongdae was so eager to meet them. The car went its way and hydroplaned. Jongdae lost grip of the breaks and hit a pole on the side of the road. He got cuts, scratches, and minor burns but he was unconscious. When we got to the hospital, he was already admitted and in comatose. He has been there ever since.”

Chanyeol hears the slight tremble in Jongdeok’s voice, knowing that it is painful for Jongdeok to share that tale. Jongdeok wears his glasses back.

“I’m sorry for asking. I hope he recovers.”

“It’s quite improbable…” Jongdeok pauses and takes his drink, “but we’re still hoping for the best.”

“You can visit him in the hospital,” Jongdeok suggests, “It’s in Haesung hospital. I’ll note your name so that you can come in.”

Chanyeol asks another question.

“Why did you sell Jongdae’s house?”

“We need the money. We’re currently spending all our savings and if Jongdae recovers, he would stay with us first.”

They talk a little bit more and Jongdeok bids Chanyeol goodbye. Chanyeol promises to visit Jongdae in the hospital. Jongdeok smiles and Chanyeol thinks it’s Jongdae smiling at him.

 

“So, did Baekbeom reply?” Jongdae welcomes Chanyeol with a smile, a very eager and forward smile.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol mumbles. He asks Jongdae to sit on the couch beside him. Chanyeol tells Jongdae what he knows so far. Jongdae does not interject while Chanyeol talks but Chanyeol sees the quivering of Jongdae’s lips. The swirled corners of his mouth frown down. Chanyeol reaches out to hold Jongdae’s hands taking it in his.

“Are you still okay?” Chanyeol inquires.

“No.” Jongdae sobs, “I miss them. I miss my hyung and my parents. I miss everyone.”

Jongdae wipes his tears away.

“I want to see myself and my family, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol tells the hospital lobby that he is a visitor of patient Kim Jongdae. Jongdae tags along and they ride the elevator up the intensive care unit. Chanyeol sees Jongdeok outside Jongdae’s hospital room.

No one besides Jongdae is inside the hospital room. Jongdae’s pale and still body lie on the bed. A number of tubes and wires are on him and there are braces in some parts of his body. There are some scratches on Jongdae’s face and life-support flows in his mouth. His chest heaves up and down in a rhythmic way that anyone in the room can hear how the machine tries its hardest to aid Jongdae’s system.

Chanyeol sits by Jongdae’s bedside and touches Jongdae’s hand.

“I feel your skin on my skin.” Jongdae, who stands in front of his lifeless body, says. He touches his hand, the exact same spot that Chanyeol holds.

Jongdae comes closer to his body and tries to step inside but his body rejects him. Jongdae tries again but he is deflected. He remembers Sehun saying that a body does this when the assurance of waking up is small.

Chanyeol meets Jongdae’s parents when they enter and all Jongdae could do is touch their faces. Jongdae embraces Jongdeok but all these actions lead nowhere. Jongdae’s body would pass through them. When Jongdae rests his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, it passes as well.

_Jongdae stands between life and death with death’s gravity pulling him closer._

“We miss and love him too much. We should have not nagged him to go home.” Jongdae’s mother cries into the cloth she holds to her face. Jongdae’s father sits beside her and runs his hand on her back, trying to comfort his wife but in the verge of crying as well.

Jongdae wails and reaches for anything, for a brief moment to hold his loved ones but nothing happens.

Jongdeok steps out.

Chanyeol gives Jongdae a look, alerting Jongdae’s ghost that they need to go.

“I’m sorry.” Jongdeok rubs his eyes and fixes his posture. He thanks Chanyeol’s visit.

“I don’t want to die, Chanyeol. I want to live.” Jongdae screams and tastes the bitterness of his tears on his tongue.

Chanyeol extends his hand but it follows through.

“I would hold you if I could, Jongdae.”

 

☁

 

 

 

Chanyeol and Jongdae are at the record store. Jongdae tells Sehun of his current situation. He is more ghost than human. He traverses into any solid thing he comes across. The only human thing he can do is sit down and stand up.

Sehun becomes frank and informs Jongdae and Chanyeol that Jongdae’s minutes are limited.

Sehun excuses himself to assist a customer at one corner of the store.

Jongdae’s hand is on Chanyeol. Chanyeol can feel his skin burning. Jongdae’s eyes meet Chanyeol and Jongdae smiles.

“This is me holding your hand.”

Chanyeol knows that Jongdae feels what he feels, that there could be reciprocity if only their fates are not that contorted. But Chanyeol does not want to expect much. He does not want Jongdae to hope for more. Their paths must have crossed somehow and Chanyeol believes that it is only for him to help Jongdae – no more, no less.

They walk side-by-side. Their elbows bump into each other and they would share faint etches on their lips.

Chanyeol’s phone rings and he fishes for it in the pocket of his jeans. He greets in a chirpy manner but his voice shifts drastically when he learns what the call is for.

“We’re cutting Jongdae’s support, Chanyeol.” Jongdeok’s voice is wobbly and shaking. If only Chanyeol can see Jongdeok, he knows that Jongdae’s brother is in the verge of breaking.

“It’s only been a week, right?” Chanyeol side eyes and sees Jongdae’s attention wandering around the streets.

“His body has been unresponsive a month before your visit. The doctors say that nothing can be done.”

Chanyeol asks when – if he could see Jongdae once again and Jongdeok says “in an hour”. Jongdeok ends the call.

_Chanyeol plans to do anything to help Jongdae live._

“Is anything wrong?” Jongdae asks.

“We need to go now, Jongdae.” Chanyeol’s voice is flat. He disguises the hurt and the pain.

“Why?”

“They’re taking off your support.”

Chanyeol convinces Jongdae to move faster because he still has ways to add more minutes to Jongdae’s time. He runs and Jongdae follows him.

Ideally, it takes half an hour to get to Haesung from where the record store is. With all the traffic, Chanyeol and Jongdae lose their allowance. They have been stuck in the middle of the road. Looking at his watch, Chanyeol calculates the time it would take him if he sprints to the hospital. _Ten minutes._ Chanyeol knows he cannot run that far but he takes the challenge head first.

Chanyeol and Jongdae get to the hospital with five minutes left and heads directly to Jongdae’s ward. Chanyeol’s hand is on the knob but Jongdae halts from the running and the rush.

“I need to go someday. And that someday is now.” Jongdae says.

“I can save you, Jongdae.” Chanyeol pleads, catching his breath, praying that he could at least pull Jongdae in his arms.

“You’re not a superhero, Chanyeol. You’ve done enough.” Jongdae steps closer.

“I love you, Chanyeol. Thank you.”

Jongdae disappears.

Chanyeol barges in the door and this interrupts the doctors who are about to turn of the life support. Chanyeol is too late and he cannot do anything. He sees Jongdae’s immobile body on the bed and Jongdae’s soul by the other side of the bed.

“I love you, Jongdae.” Chanyeol says. He kisses Jongdae’s forehead and sees Jongdae cry.

“I love you. Though our time is short. And our story… bittersweet.”

The doctors slowly pull the plug and Jongdae’s chest heave slower and slower. Jongdae’s parents scream in pain and Jongdeok weeps in a corner.

Tears drop for Chanyeol’s eyes and he leans forward and kisses Jongdae’s lips, avoiding the tube at one side of his mouth.

“Please don’t leave me.” Chanyeol whispers.

Jongdae lies still and his chest drops and comes to a full stop.

Chanyeol kisses him once again and when Chanyeol turns, Jongdae’s spirit has disappeared. Chanyeol cries. He bites his bottom lip to contain the yearning he wants to release.

Sobs, wails, and screams fill the entire room. Chanyeol steps away and a doctor steps in checks Jongdae’s vital signs.

“Time of death…” the doctor looks at his watch, “elev--”

Suddenly, the suffocating sounds of pain and longing stop.

“Jongdae?” Jongdae’s mom says.

Jongdae’s eyes slowly peer open and his fingers move. He says something but is muffled by the tube. A doctor removes the tube away and Jongdae speaks.

“Hello.”

Jongdae’s family rejoices. His mom and dad hug him and Jongdeok cries in happiness.

Chanyeol checks to see if this is true and a smile forms on his lips when it is.

Jongdae looks at everyone in the room, his face pale and drained in color. There is a weak smile on his face. The doctors exclaim at the miracle but they do tell Jongdae he still needs rehabilitation.

“Who are you?” Jongdae lets out. His eyes are on Chanyeol and Chanyeol sees in Jongdae’s eyes that the man on the bed remembers nothing.

“You don’t remember anything?” Chanyeol asks.

“I’m sorry.” Jongdae apologizes.

“That’s my cue.”

Chanyeol leaves unnoticed by Jongdae’s family. Jongdae’s eyes follow Chanyeol leaving his room.

 

☁

 

 

 

From: Park Chanyeol  
To: Kim Jongdeok  
Sent: April 8

**Re: Flat Inquiry**

Jongdeok ssi, I think Jongdae would very much love his place back. I have a new place to move at. The entire flat is his again. Don’t bother returning the payments I’ve made. It’s alright. I wish your family the best.

\--  
**Chanyeol Park**  
_Junior Editor_  
Met Publishing Inc.  


From: Kim Jongdeok  
To: Park Chanyeol  
Sent: April 9

**Re: Flat Inquiry**

Chanyeol ssi, we appreciate all that. Thank you and we hope for the best. I’m sure Jongdae will remember you soon enough.

\--  
**Jongdeok Kim**  
_Data Processing Analyst Head_  
JP Morgan & Chase Co. Korea  


Chanyeol gives the music room one last look and sighs. He reads the card once again and slips it inside the envelope. He leaves it on top of the vinyl recorder.

_new beginnings are better with the perfect soundtrack. here are over a thousand records which can hopefully fill your life’s playlist._

Chanyeol slings his backpack and grasps his luggage’s handle and closes the room behind him.

_Jongdae can never recall all the memories they shared because it was never Jongdae’s to keep._

 

☁

 

 

 

Chanyeol falls in line. He waits for his turn for the buffet. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are hosting their engagement party and Chanyeol wants to make the most of the joyous event by eating his heart out.

It has been six months since all that commotion with Jongdae and Chanyeol has been doing the _moving on_ thing very well. Although it is questionable why he needs to _move on_ when nothing was really assured back then.

Chanyeol sits beside Junmyeon in the workmates table and they chat on the latest project of the company. Chanyeol waves when he spots Baekhyun’s parents and Baekbeom and Baekbeom’s family.

“Hey there, good people of the universe.” Jongin pulls the chair next to Chanyeol.

“Hello, roommate.” Chanyeol grumbles – his mouth stuffed with food.

Jongin and Chanyeol share their roommate tales to Junmyeon who cannot help it but laugh. _All is well._

“Let us call on one of the groomsmen, Park Chanyeol, for a special number.” The host requests the audience to applaud and they do. Chanyeol goes up on stage and sits behind the keyboard. His fingers touch the keys and he begins to sing.

_The last time I fell in love was long ago. I never knew how to give my love at all~_

The audience applaud harder when Chanyeol finishes. He thanks them and descends the stage.

“Thank you!” Kyungsoo hugs Chanyeol and Baekhyun joins in.

“You’re welcome. Anything for Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol teases and Baekhyun jabs his tummy.

“He’s mine!” Baekhyun retorts. Both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol laugh.

“You’re getting violent. Kyungsoo’s that bad of an influence.” Chanyeol chuckles but hushes when he sees Kyungsoo’s angry stare at him.

The trio head to the tables. Baekhyun stops the other two.

“Oh, by the way, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun drags a man about his height closer to him.

Chanyeol’s irises dilate.

“This is my brother’s friend’s brother. We actually got along well because of the home magazine deal. Jongdae, this is Chanyeol. Chanyeol meet Jongdae.”

Jongdae offers his hand and Chanyeol shakes it. Chanyeol feels static but he knows Jongdae can only feel Chanyeol’s sweaty palms.

“It’s like I met you before...” Jongdae says, “ah. Hospital.”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo excuses themselves.

Chanyeol does not make a sound. A montage of the memories he makes himself believe as illusions flash in his mind. Is this another sign from fate that he and Jongdae are not simply people who passed by and bumped into each other?

Chanyeol towers down on Jongdae. Their hands are still in each other’s hold and monosyllabic utterings fill the gaps of what should be a decent conversation.

“It’s nice to know you, Chanyeol. I am sorry if I don’t remember you. Should I?” Jongdae breaks free from the silence and awkwardness of their talk.

_Yes, you should._

“I’m not that important.”

Jongdae looks confused.

“OW!”

Chanyeol whimpers as someone hits his back. Chanyeol stumbles and his arms wrap around Jongdae’s frame. Jongdae catches Chanyeol’s weight but cannot seem to support it and tumbles as well. Chanyeol’s reflexes fail him so he ends up almost kneeling on the floor with Jongdae’s body in his arms. Chanyeol’s eyes are open and Jongdae’s face is too near his own. Jongdae’s eyes are shut. Their distance is non-existent; their lips smashed.

Chanyeol withdraws and Jongdae gradually open.

“I’m sorry. I--”

Jongdae smirks.

“Kiss me _real_ later. We’re drawing too much attention.”

“Huh?” Chanyeol looks around and sees some of the guests’ attention on them. Chanyeol stands and helps Jongdae.

“I think it takes a kiss for me to remember things.” Jongdae giggles. Chanyeol is still dumbfounded and lost.

“I remember everything, Chanyeol. Cliché as it sounds, the memories came in when your lips were on mine.” Jongdae clearly explains.

“Okay.” Chanyeol attempts to register Jongdae’s words. “That’s good, right?”

Chanyeol absorbs everything and the gears in his head run.

“That is good!”

Jongdae laughs quite softly and slaps Chanyeol’s arms.

“You need to move back in now, roomie. My playlist is not complete without you.”

Jongdae tiptoes and brushes his lips on Chanyeol’s cheek.

 

 

 

 


End file.
